


Maple Syrup

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is sweet, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonard woke up in an awkward position.





	Maple Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a tumblr prompt that I've had sitting in my inbox for ages, because I suck. I've been feeling the coldflash itch and wanted to claw my way out of writer's block. I hope everyone enjoys this little thing.
> 
> Thanks to saekwha and dungeonmarm for looking this over!

~*~

Leonard went from sleep to waking all at once, opening his eyes and blinking up at the unfamiliar ceiling. The weight on his right arm was cutting off his circulation—the kind of numbness that told him he was going to have killer pins and needles later.

Barry was pressed against his side, his hair tickling the underside of Leonard's chin, and it hit him all at once, filling him with slow, horrifying dread.

He'd stayed the _night_.

"You're awake." Barry's voice was soft, and he drummed his fingers on Leonard's chest before delicately tracing the ridge of one of Leonard's scars.

"I guess so," Leonard agreed as he flexed his fingers, concentrating on getting back blood flow without sacrificing their intimacy. 

Had he held Barry the entire time? That was just _embarrassing_. The silence stretched between them as Leonard tried to gather his thoughts, creating and discarding a thousand responses to the situation he was in. How did you say 'the sex was great, but I want you to understand this is completely casual' in a way that wasn't patronizing and also didn't leave the door wide open for Barry to sleep with other people?

It was a conundrum.

Trying to make a plan before he'd had coffee was the worst.

It was Barry who finally broke the silence. "I didn't think you would stay." He flattened his hand on Leonard's chest, and rose high enough to look at Leonard, his green eyes wide with alarm. "Not that I didn't want you to stay! Because I did! I do. It's just… I'm handling this badly."

"You thought I'd cut and run," Leonard said without judgment. He eased his arm out from under Barry and started rubbing feeling back into his fingers. "I did, too." 

Barry sat up, and the sheets pooled around his waist in a way that made Leonard want to push him back onto the mattress and revisit what they did the previous night.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Barry's cheeks colored again. "No commitment. I know you're not the kind of guy who likes to stick around."

There was something unsettling about that, prickling up the back of Leonard's neck and making him scowl. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Barry shrugged. "It just means—I don't know. I'm not really a casual kind of guy, but I'm trying."

"Who said I wanted casual?" Leonard asked, and he almost bit his own tongue in frustration. _He_ wanted casual, that's who. Anything less, and he was aiming for total disaster.

Barry grinned and pulled Leonard into a chaste kiss, gentle and soft in a way that made him shiver. "Breakfast, first," Barry insisted when he pulled away. "Do you like pancakes?"

Leonard shrugged. He wasn't quite capable of looking Barry straight in his eyes, so he glanced around the room, casing it with an ease that came from years of practice. "I'm more of a waffle guy."

"I can do waffles." Barry brushed his hand over Leonard's, and when Leonard cut his eyes to the side to find Barry looking down at their fingers, a smile curled the corners of his lips. "If you want."

He stared at Barry, the profile of his face, the way the morning light stole through the curtains and lined his cheek.

Leonard wanted to reach out, brush the warmth of Barry's skin, and he couldn't help but wonder how light always seemed to seek Barry out, even when most of the room was in shadow. He cautiously interlaced their fingers together, and was rewarded by another soft smile.

"You better have maple syrup, or I'm out."

"I'll make a run for it." Barry drew their hands up and pressed a kiss to Leonard's knuckles. "And just so you know… it's okay. If this is it for you, I get it. But I can't say I'm not hoping for a next time."

The part of Leonard that clamored for an escape faded to a tolerable noise in the back of his mind, and he nodded, unable to promise anything either way. "Waffles, first," he said. "After that, we'll see."

~*~


End file.
